Caribbean Cruise Crime
by jo-chan
Summary: Kidnapped by the twins to go on a VIP caribbean cruise, Haruhi becomes a victim of an obsessed stalker’s. Enraged, the Host club members pull out all stops to find the culprit and they are joined by characters from Detective Conan who help solve the case.


Caribbean Cruise Crime

Disclaimers: I don't own Ouran, Conan, Ran and Sonoko are all characters from Detective Conan/Case Closed.

"_Mother in heaven, I don't know how things have ended up like this but.." _Haruhi closed her eyes and clasped her hands as if in prayer as she continued her inner monologue, "_But_ _I've been spirited away to a Caribbean cruise ship with only the clothes on my back!"_

poke, poke

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Daijoubu? You're missing super nice sights!" exclaimed Honey-senpai as he poked the despondent freshman. Mori-senpai merely shook his head and carted the grinning blond off to the direction of the restaurant.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, breaking Haruhi off her daze as a vein ticked angrily on her forehead. Two warm bodies sandwiched her as the arms were slung around her possessively. She took a deep breath, telling herself that her dreams of becoming a great lawyer would turn to ashes if she gave in to her homicidal tendencies—but after kidnapping her and dumping her on this ship, the twins had some nerve to touch her! "Teme! I should just dump you two in the ocean as fish bait!" exclaimed Haruhi as she glared at Hikaru and Kaoru who both wore cheeky grins. A dramatic gasp came from behind her but she ignored Tamaki's theatrics.

"Okaa-san! sobs Haruhi is using foul language!" shrieked Tamaki as Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up his nose as he observed them. His calm eyes missed nothing, from an angry, red-faced Haruhi to the twins who wore insolent smiles to Tamaki who was growing hysterical from being ignored. "_Does this count as kidnapping?"_ Kyoya thought idly as he quickly came up with a solution to a problem that hasn't even begun.

"Haruhi, I know you're shocked that you're suddenly with us on this cruise," began Kyoya, "And the twins didn't even ask if you were afraid of heights when they pulled you unto the helicopter to get here but with all things in consideration, you might as well spend your summer here and work off half of your debt," finished Kyoya.

"Half?" she repeated as her mind totaled the figures.

Kaoru caught on as he added, "This cruise is an exclusive one, all the guests here are fabulously wealthy so Kyoya could charge more than triple of the usual fee for escort and conversation."

Haruhi's eyes twinkled, "Triple?"

Hikaru grinned and said, "The buffet table is also open 24/7 to all guests so you can eat your fill of crabs, ootoro and sushi!"

Her smile bloomed, blinding everyone in its brilliance. "I'll do my best!" said Haruhi as all the other Host club members grinned.

--+--

"What do you think was the blinding light back then Sonoko?" asked Ran asked her companion as they roamed the deck of the ship Conan tagging along. She was wearing a short white sailor skirt and a pink spaghetti top.

Conan tugged on Ran's skirt as if to call her attention, when in fact, he was discreetly trying to pull the hemline lower because there were a lot of guys ogling the girl's legs. "_Geez! This girl is completely oblivious to her own looks!"_ gripped Conan mentally in his Shinichi mode. "Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan is staring at that group of people over there," as he pointed at Suoh's group. He immediately recognized some of the people there, particularly Kyoya. His eyes widened when he saw Haninozuka Mitsukine and Morinozuka Takashi join the group. He heard Ran gasp.

"Honey-senpai!" exclaimed Ran, drawing the attention of Suoh who immediately sparkled and waltzed his way to her. A red rose appeared in front of Ran's face and she blinked at it as she found herself looking up at the princely blond.

"Princess, your face is infinitely more enchanting than that of the sea," delivered Tamaki smoothly, successfully wrenching a blush from the usually oblivious girl. Tamaki noted that the little boy beside the girl made a quickly contained "Eeh?" of surprise and disgruntlement. Tamaki's eyes gleamed as he milked his phermones. He handed the rose and caught her in a loose embrace and dipped her. "Ahh...your beauty would put mermaids to shame," he exclaimed.

"Tamaki, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Mori in his calm voice.

"Tama-chan, Ran-chan is a regional karate champion so be nice," Honey admonished with a huge smile on his face.

"EHHH?" exclaimed the Host Club members even as Conan kicked Tamaki's shin and Ran smoothly extricated herself from his grasp.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen another girl besides Haruhi purposely escape the lord's clutches," whispered Kaoru as he watched Tamaki jumping around clutching his shin. Hikaru snickered beside him.

Kyoya began scribbling on his notebook as he spoke, "Ran Mori is one of the best female fighters in Japan and her father, Kogorou Mori is also the famous detective who solves those high profile crimes." Amidst sounds of awe from Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins, Kyoya added, "She's just a commoner though."

Haruhi, Conan and Ran all face-faulted at Kyoya's rude comment. A sweat-drop appeared on Ran's head as she chuckled good-naturedly. Conan sneered as he said, "Well based on my deductions, you guys are from Ouran High School. The one wearing glasses judging from his looks of him is probably an Ootori and since the main family has three sons, you're most likely the youngest, Kyoya Ootori I presume?"

As the host club looked at Conan in amazement, he continued, "Part of the reason why I think you're from Ouran is that, first, you have this unmistakable aura of bored rich boys and most likely you are all part of some dumb club like maybe cosplay or hosting." At that, Tamaki was again reduced to tears. Conan sweat-dropped before going on, "The blond guy is probably the leader because you did nothing to stop him from making a fool of himself over Ran but you rescued him in time from getting his ass kicked by Ran who might've been offended by his groping."

"Offended?" wailed Tamaki as lightning bolts struck him from a blue and sunny sky.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose as he did a rapid reassessment.

The twins were laughing hard as Honey distracted Ran with questions about their karate tournament days.

Haruhi leaned down and looked straight into Conan's eyes as she said, "You're not just a kid, are you?"

It was now Conan's turn to gulp and stutter.

---+--

Author's Notes: I just love Ouran and Detective Conan, I really just had to write this fic down or perish from my plot bunny's hyperactive imagination! I really see a lot of pairings happening here, on the upcoming chapter, a stalker falls in love with Haruhi and the Host Club is in full fury! At least 15 reviews onegaishimasu!!!


End file.
